


Do I Wanna Know?

by AngelDax



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is depressed, Alex is nice, Alex wears Glasses, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Lafayette wears Glasses, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, THATS WAAAAAYYYY LATER, THOMAS IS ALWAYS THERE TO SAVE THE DAY!, Thomas Wears Glasses, Thomas is a campus officer, Thomas is also nice, adams and crew are total assholes, along with Burr and Madison, because of ADAMS AND CREW, but tagging it, everyone is nice (kinda), mild restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDax/pseuds/AngelDax
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a newcomer to King's College, of course he is going to get unfortunate events, always. A 19 year old prodigy personally brought in by the Dean, George Washington, with a skill of speech that's unimpeachable but an abrasive personality that leads him to the nickname "Little Lion." Alexander is poor but great in talents, nevertheless.He enters Thomas Jefferson. A campus officer and a rich student, a full scholarship and the complete opposite of the Little Lion, full of talents like acting and an amazing stamina, of course everybody loves him. A personality which makes every girl's heart flutter and every man jealous.Both of them are dorm mates, both are in the club: "The Revolutionaries". What could go wrong?Many things.(Formerly known as "How Many Secrets Can You Keep?")





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic! I also have multiple blogs.
> 
> Jamilton blog: hamsin22
> 
> Art blog: hamartist22
> 
> Enjoy, nevertheless!

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

The sound of a dying digital alarm clock is audible, the sheets moving.

Alexander holds still in his bed, trying to get his eyes open. Once he did, he carefully sat up on the couch, rubbing his sleep-driven eyes so he can see properly.

He now looks for his glasses on the bedside table, wears them and groggily stands up with his socks touching the cool, polished floor of his room. He grabs a hair tie and does his hair to a messy ponytail.

Hamilton gets hold of the door knob and opens it, the door open just right for him to fit in. He walks across the hallway to get to the kitchen in his dorm room, but there was someone already there. That someone is the tall, dark skinned and curly-haired.

Thomas Jefferson.

Since day one, Thomas was already up early in the morning ready for whatever it is, this is basically their first week together in the dorm, or campus, or the whole university.

"Mornin'!" Jefferson cheerfully said with his southern drawl evident, fault for being early in

 


End file.
